


We Have an Announcement

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Fluff, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multi, she’s finally happy, so pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn has a very important message for all her fans.





	We Have an Announcement

“Yo yo yo! Was up y’all? It’s ya girl, Robbie.”

“Hey Guys”

“Hello Internet”

“Well, with that out of the way, we have an announcement. Er, more like a couple.”

Robyn looked nervously at the camera, as if contemplating not continuing, but she focused once more as Mike took her hand. 

“So first things first, Jamie, Mikey, and I are in a polyamorous relationship. For those of y’all who don’t know what that means, it means that all three of us are dating each other. It’s like a all-day, everyday threesome!”

Robyn straightened her back and began speaking.

“We've been best friends ever since we met, but have kept our relationship on the down low because we know how obsessive you are. But, we thought since we have a couple things to say and you've all matured quite a bit, it would be an okay time to do so." 

She rubbed the back of her neck, and continued.

"What I am trying to say is, Jamie and I started dating, about three and a half years ago. Three months after we became official, we had just gone to bed and Mikey walked in to say goodnight, and we were asleep.”

She looked to Mikey silently asking him to take over the story, seeing as it was his story to tell. He silently nodded and awkwardly looked at the camera. He took a deep breath and continued Robyn’s story. 

“And I just broke down. I dropped against the wall and started bawling and I guess woke Robyn up. She called me over, and asked me whats wrong so I said 'I am in love with you both, Robbie, and I don't know what to do.'" 

He teared up a little bit, reminiscing at the bitter-sweet memory. 

"Robyn called me into bed and hugged me and told me that they loved me too, and that everything would be okay. Jamie woke up, and overheard the conversation, so he got up and we all sat there, all night. I remember we were all crying, and hugging, and kissing, and whispering 'I love you's' and even though we were crying, I've never been more at peace."

He smiled, showing a little bit of his ever-present innocence to the internet. "Jamie is demisexual, Robyn and I are bisexual, and all of us are polysexual/polyamorous. We are currently all living in a small flat in London, and we are in a healthy, polyamorous relationship."

Mike took a deep breath and leaned back onto Robyn as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

James took a deep breath and leaned forward, opening his mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead kissed Robyn and Mike.

After a second he leaned back forward and began speaking.

“Secondly, we’re moving into a bigger flat on the edge of town, being here is loud, stressful and annoying. Robyn, being the only one with a real job, has to wake up early sometimes and it’s not very easy for her to get to sleep. Plus, oh God do I actually get to say this?! Uh, Daisy, our daughter, is outgrowing her crib so we’re looking for places with more than one bedroom.”

Robyn leaned back into frame and grabbed both Mike and James’s hands and looked at the camera with tears in her eyes. 

“Thirdly,”

She stopped as her voice cracked.

“ we’re engaged! Mike proposed to both of us two weeks ago, when we were talking about what all we had to say to y’all in this video. He was so sappy, just like you’d expect him to be.”

The three of them held up their hands to reveal three matching, simple, steel, bands on their ring fingers.

“Lastly, the thing that brought us here, the reason we’re even saying anything, ‘WE’RE PREGNANT!”

They spoke the last part in unison, still holding hands.

“Well, that’s all for now, but we’re having a live stream later today to answer all y’all’s questions. So I guess we’ll see y’all later! Byeee!”


End file.
